A Modern Lover's Tale
by cutiekitten56
Summary: This story holds the same message as The Hunchback, I just used that message for my story but also use references from the movie to connect them. I hope you enjoy it! This is also my first story so give reviews but make them helpful please!
1. Chapter 1

"Mitchel...just go...help the poor child out" a female nurse prodded at the young man with persistence.

"No" he said in a defiant manner, he was leaning against the wall and looked at the young woman sitting in her bed staring at a wall absentmindedly .

He was being informed that she could not see and she did not have much family who could visit her and she was well lonely, she had gotten into an accident and has temporary blindness known as flash blindness.

The nurses are trying to get this kid , Mitchel Cargle to keep her company but it was not his strong point, other people who especially beautiful people. Here at the hospital was a sanctuary ,many people had different forms just like him he helped out in the children's ward where children had leukemia or severe burns they could easily talk to him, they related to him due to his own disfigurations and they looked passed them.

Children were innocent and pure, not affected by society and no one seemed to really care about Mitchel helping these children as long as the parents did not see him, parents treated him as if he were a monster that could harm their children in sadistic ways which is far from the truth.

"Mitchel! You will do it... you need friends over the age of ten" she hissed as she grabbed his ear, the old woman was from Australia and accepted Mitchel from the start she used to be a nun and thought it was her calling ...but she was not too pleased with some things going on in the church, they could be two-faced there so she came to the United States and became a nurse here in Chicago, Illinois.

"Sherry! Let go" she said trying to push her off gently and sighed before complying to her demand " Fine ...just till she can see again...that's it...nothing more" he said making his conditions flat and clear.

He ran his hand over his bald scalp before sighing feeling almost nauseated over this situation.

Mitchel Cargle is just a kid who was trying to figure out life, he was from abusive family and emancipated himself from his parents when he was sixteen having a wide –range of proof to leave them.

He had burns from cigars and cigarettes from his parents that would be permanent, he had many scars from operations to fix broken bones and such from being beaten, and he actually has a branding mark on his upper thigh from his father's cattle brand when he was fourteen.

He had part of his left ear cut off, the cartilage from throwing a tantrum in a store from when he was four years old and well that was not the end of it but he hated reflecting on those memories. He belonged to the state now, had a small income from them and he worked part-time as a night janitor for his school.

Oh, god school is just horrible he has one or two friends but they don't want to be seen in public with him afraid of being picked on. He has the nickname " Quasimodo" from the dumb Disney movie...kids were so original these days. He is glad to be a senior hoping college would provide him with a brighter future.

He just felt so tired from all the judgmental hypocrites out there, he kept telling himself though somewhere out there someone was facing far more troubles than him...at least he could work on changing his fate.

He refocused at the beautiful young women in the white plain hospital room " Hello, Miss...I am Mitchel Cargle" he said gently.

Nora Mercy Gimble was her name; she resided in the hospital room 226. She was only going to be in there till her condition improved, which was uncertain at the moment. Her wavy blonde hair was placed on top of her head in a messy bun. Her eyes were bandaged with gauze to be careful of the light so she would not end up permanently blind.

She was in for a condition called "Flash Blindness", it happened during the car accident earlier this month, she was driving when an oncoming black suburban collided head on with her in the middle of an intersection, its headlights somehow were too bright for her eyes to handle and with the concussion and other injuries the flash blindness coursed out to be worse than most cases.

She played with the blanket that was placed around her, her other senses have become slightly heightened due to her eye sight being disabled at the moment, but touch has become the most sensitive, she could feel the different materials around her, it was almost as if she could feel the air change with every draft or moving person, it creeped her out a bit.

Nora turned her head being careful since her neck was stiff and sore, she had bruises all over her body, it almost looked as if she had been mugged before she came here, her other arm was placed in a sling since her collar-bone had been broken.

Nora lived a normal average life in her standards; she was studious in school and worked hard since she wanted to work in the medical field with the pre-mature babies. She did volunteer work on the side, mainly habitat for humanity etc.. she also played basketball and softball for her high school . She was seventeen and was highly active, she always has been.

She had a younger sister at the age of six years of age. Nora wondered how she was doing, but she just had nothing else to do, she was bored and alone. She never knew just how much your eyes dealt with in your life. She listened to the ticking of the clock and the murmuring of a radio in the room next to her.

Her attention became alert though as she swore she heard her door open. " Hello?" her voice asked aloud as she sat up and leaned forward a bit and winced slightly from her being so sore.

Her ears picked up the deep tenor of a male's voice. She did not know anyone Mitchel Cargle. God she hoped he was not some stalker or something from her school. She offered a pleasant smile to him however.

Clearing her throat she responded to him "Hello, I am Nora Gimble" she stated bluntly.

_Why was this man even here?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mitchel P.O.V.**

Mitchel looked at her; tension was strong in the atmosphere around them. He looked away as he sat in the deep royal blue wooden chair. The chair created a low crepitating sound as his weight was placed within it.

" It is a pleasure to meet you, Nora" he said speaking in a soft and settle way not sure how this girl would react to him.

_Is she skittish? Is she moody? _

Many possible personas entered his mind as he sat in that chair contemplating on his next choice of words.

_Damn! It should not be this hard talking to another human being!_

"I am a volunteer at the hospital" he added moving the conversation forward. " The nurses suggested that I speak to you, you see I normally work in the children's ward...and they noticed that you do not get many visitors and so they thought I might be able to help—you-uh- you know...not be so lonely" he apprehensively told her.

Mitchel fidgeted with his fingers watching her with intensity as he awaited her response

**Nora P.O.V.**

Nora looked up and in the direction of the shuffling feet and the creaking chair.

She needed to rely on sound to know how to position herself to talk to this guy or person...she could be talking to a transvestite for all she knew.

She did not care much it , this killed time it would waste away more of it so she would be one step closer to getting out of this joint.

Nora listened to how this was going making notes

_Nervous + Volunteer +Works with kids= Pedophile? _

_No scratch that...he sounds young...maybe outcast?_

_Yep, outcast sounds more logical ..._

" So you are here to take me on as a charity case?" she blurted out

Nora has been well moody since her stay here but who wouldn't be? Being temporarily blind and stuck in a room for three days with no visitors can make you that way.

**Mitchel P.O.V.**

Mitchel looked up eyebrows raised higher above his Caribbean blue eyes.

_Oh god, now I did it..._

Mitchel raised his hands as a gesture of explanation " No! " he called out to her not wishing to make her angry or worsen her mood then it already was.

" I did not mean it like that" he said standing up now " Nora I am so sorry" he spoke to her in a hurry.

**Nora P.O.V.**

Nora smirked a bit listening to him squirm imagining just how this man looked and she was actually enjoying this a bit.

"Mitch, chill...it is fine you are making this way too easy" she said to him trying to calm him down before he fell over or something. At least he was not treating her like some lost cause or something. He could of just sat there and not even bothered with her.

He could have turned the T.V. on and play this game of toying with her for being temporarily blind which she knew some people would do if they had the opportunity to do it, this world was just full of people who are cruel.

She dislikes so much in people that she finds it hard to see the good, Nora is the type of girl that you have her trust in the beginning and then once you break it ,you got to go through hell and back three times over to get it back.

Nora despises liars, cheats and thieves and well the list can go on and on.

She rested back against the pillow and she moved some stray hair off of her face the best she could.

"So how old are you?" she asked him figuring she might as well hold this man here as long as she could before he had to be on his merry way to his other duties as a volunteer to this hospital.

**Mitchel P.O.V.**

Mitch looked up at her shock of her throwing out a nickname as if they were old buds. Then the fact that she was acting that way just to pull his leg unnerved him a little, she was toying with him.

From it though he relaxed a bit, she did not seem so bad and harsh as he first judged her as he entered this room, he folded his calloused hands together and he was blind-sided by her next question.

"Eighteen" he replied to her as she was trying to keep this conversation going. He leaned back in his chair and figured; hey this truly might not be so bad.


End file.
